1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments for fastening body tissue and, more particularly, to a powered surgical instrument having powered actuation capabilities.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical devices where tissue is first grasped or clamped between opposing jaw structure and then joined by surgical fasteners are well known in the art. In some instruments, a knife is provided to cut the tissue which has been joined by the fasteners. The fasteners typically include surgical staples and two part polymeric fasteners.
Instruments for this purpose may include two jaw members which are respectively used to capture or clamp tissue. Typically, one of the members carries a staple cartridge that houses a plurality of staples arranged in rows while the other member has an anvil that defines a surface for forming the staple legs as the staples are driven from the staple cartridge. Several instruments include clamps, handles and/or knobs to affect actuation along with rotation and articulation of an end effector. Such surgical instruments can require the user to exert a significant force in operating the handles, knobs, etc., which can create instability and undesired movement in operating the instruments.
Accordingly, surgical instruments that require less force to operate are desired. Surgical instruments that operate with more precision is also desired.